


Red Tail of Fate

by spectreofstardust



Series: The Month of Markbum (or June for short) [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Amnesia, Getting Together, M/M, Mermaids, Obligatory Shipwreck, Realization, Searching for the truth, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectreofstardust/pseuds/spectreofstardust
Summary: Day 9: Markbum Mermaid AUIt wasn't normal to wake up on a beach with no memory of how you got there and a hot guy calling your name, but that was how Jaebum's day started. Little did he know that this was the beginning of the next, and very different from anything he had ever known before, chapter of his life.





	Red Tail of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Markbum Mermaid fic we all needed, but didn't even know we wanted. (If you can't get parentheses in the title of the story, get them in the chapter title xD)
> 
> This is unbeated and all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Quick warning: I currently only have through the 13th, but I'm hoping that I find a lot of time to write this weekend

_“Jaebum! Jaebum! Wake up! Come on, you have to wake up! You can’t die on me!”_

 

Jaebum let out a weak groan as he began to wake from the black space he was floating in. The voice that was loudly calling his name provided an anchor that tethered him to the real world. It was strong enough for him to hold on to and follow to full consciousness.

 

He didn’t know how he got here. He was laying down on his back, the sun shining directly into his eyes and the sand clinging to his wet skin as a painful, second layer. Sitting up made him feel every sore muscle in his body, but he forced himself into an upright position. Coughs sputtered out of his chest and water along with it.

 

“Oh thank goodness. Are you okay, Jaebum?”

 

Jaebum turned towards the boy kneeling next to him, fully acknowledging that he was the voice that helped him wake up. Upon closer examination, he noticed that the man had stunning features and was completely dry, unlike him. His hair was a dark color that clung to his face and his eyes were trained on him with worry. Jaebum racked his brain as he tried to figure out what had happened and how the boy knew his name, but there were no answers and this frustrated him.

 

He looked at the man warily. Did they know each other? Jaebum couldn’t remember ever meeting this man before. “How do you know my name?”

 

“You don’t remember?” Jaebum shook his head and the man frowned. He placed a hand on Jaebum’s shoulder and ran a gaze over his chest and face to check for any injuries. “My name is Mark. I saved you from drowning.”

 

“Can you...possibly tell me what happened...Mark?” Jaebum kept trying to remember something, anything, but no pieces of memory were gracious enough to surface. His only source of information was Mark and he had to take his word as complete fact. He felt vulnerable to this stranger, exposed on the beach with nothing to cover himself with.

 

“I went for an early morning swim and I believe you were out boating. Anyway, it began to rain quite suddenly.. You lost control of your boat and capsized. I kept waiting for you to resurface,” Jaebum could easily spot the fear and worry in his eyes. “But you didn’t. I searched for you and pulled you to shore. After that, I think we both passed out for a bit since the sun was barely hanging in the sky and now it’s directly over us.”

 

Jaebum looked down at his hands to examine his body for any wounds as he processed the information. There were rope burns, but nothing too serious. Luckily nothing was in pain or broken. He got to his feet slowly to test his strength and keep from falling over. “Thank you so much. I owe you. Do you live near here?”

 

Mark shook his head. “Not nearby.” He got to his feet and immediately crumpled when he tried to take a step. A small cry escaped as his face twisted in pain. It was then that Jaebum realized the huge gash on the side of Mark’s leg. It was a jagged, thick line on the side of his leg starting above his ankle and reaching above his knee. The blood did not appear to be stopping anytime soon.

 

“Oh my gosh! Mark, you’re injured!”

 

“It’s fine. I can walk.” Mark tried again, this time holding on to Jaebum’s outstretched hang. He made it only a few steps before collapsing on the sand.

 

Jaebum wasted no time before scooping Mark into his arms. “I hope this isn’t too forward, but you must stay with my parents and me. You don’t live nearby and there are doctors who can take care of you where I live.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“I insist.” Jaebum looked down at the lean man and knew he couldn’t leave him alone. He didn’t live nearby and was too injured to even walk. “Please, let me take care of you.”

 

Mark hesitated for a moment that seemed to last forever to Jaebum before he finally nodded. “Okay, thank you...I really appreciate it.”

 

It wasn’t long until Jaebum was carrying Mark up to the front gate of the castle. Servants swarmed them and asked a unceasing torrent of questions. The people gathered around them seemed to multiply with each step that carried the pair closer to the beautiful castle by the sea. They all had nearly identical faces of concern as they took in Jaebum’s recently dried clothes and hair and the boy in his arms with a deep wound on his leg. Mark didn’t react in any way, leaving Jaebum to assume he was either out of it or completely unconscious from the pain.

 

“Prince Jaebum, where were you this morning?”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Who is this?”

 

Jaebum turned to the closest servant to him, which happened to be his personal advisor, Jinyoung. “Please, help him. Mark is really injured. He needs to see a doctor.”

 

Jinyoung nodded and took Mark out of Jaebum’s hands before running up to the castle. He was careful not to jostle Mark’s legs since the injury was already so bad. He was accompanied by three other servants who ran ahead in order to get the doctor.

 

Jaebum was brought to his parents favorite sitting room. It was a safe place where they could talk freely. As soon as he saw them, he pulled them into a hug and explained everything without hesitation. They were happy to have Mark as a guest, proud that they raised their son with excellent manners, and made him promise to never do anything so reckless ever again. They didn’t care that he was the kingdom’s only heir; they cared that he was their only son.

 

〰️〰️〰️

 

It was much later in the day when Jaebum was finally able to see Mark. According to the doctor, the injury was really deep and may cause a permanent limp. He was happy to share that Mark is in-taking a lot of fluids and holding down food well. Jaebum made sure to get a full report before heading into the white room.

 

He went immediately to Mark’s side and checked him over. “How are you feeling?” He hated knowing that the stranger, or maybe acquaintance, was bedridden because of him. What if he could never walk again? It would be all Jaebum’s fault because apparently he was stupid enough to ignore the signs of an incoming storm.

 

“I’m feeling much better. The Doctor is actually competent unlike the ones in my village.” Mark smiled at Jaebum and took his hand in his to comfort the younger. Jaebum knew it was because Mark didn’t want him to blame himself, but he couldn’t help it.

 

“Thank you again, so much, for saving me. If you’re up to it, my parents really want to meet you. Are you feeling well enough to have dinner?”

 

By way of answer, Mark tossed off his sheet and got to his feet. “I would love to.” As soon as his weight was on his feet, his face twisted in pain again

 

Jaebum immediately went over to Mark and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Let me help you.” _It’s the least I can do._

 

Together, the pair slowly, but surely made their way to the Great Hall. Jaebum made sure to take Mark on a secret shortcut that he had found a couple years ago. With the shortcut, they would make it at about the same time as it would take an uninjured person to walk the whole way. While they talked, Jaebum shared the history of the paintings they came upon. Since they were the rulers of a sea kingdom, most of the pictures were water themed.

 

Two servants pulled the large doors open for them and they entered together. The long table was set for four places at the end with the finest china and silverware.

 

Mark took in the Great Hall with wide eyes. “Wait...Your parents are...You are....” He looked like he might faint.

 

“Sorry I didn’t tell you, but you didn’t hear the servants address me? And I mean, we just walked through the castle.” Jaebum knew they had addressed him by the title Prince. It was something his parents wanted them to do. He laughed at the way Mark was cutely glancing around in confusion.

 

Mark shook his head sheepishly. “No...I was pretty out of it actually. Even when we were walking here, I was more focused on actually walking.”

 

“Yah, you didn’t pay attention to my stories?” Jaebum would be mad, but he couldn’t get mad at Mark. Not when this was his fault...somehow.

 

Mark smiled sheepishly as he shrugged. “Sorry Jaebum, I mean, Prince Jaebum.”

 

“Please call me Jaebum.” Jaebum waved off Mark. Despite the fact that he owed his life to Mark, he wanted an equal, a friend maybe. “Come on, let’s go sit down.”

 

The King and Queen stood up when the two were at their seats. They had been listened to the pair’s conversation with knowing looks shared between them.

 

“Mark,” The Queen spoke in a welcoming voice. “We are so happy to have you join us. Jaebum told us everything that happened. Or at least as much as he remembers. We don’t know why he was out by himself, but he promised us it would never happen again.”

 

“Yes, thank you so much for taking care of our son.” The King added before they all sat and began to eat the food.

 

Jaebum went to place his napkin in his lap as he was taught to do, but the red cloth became all he could see. The red color suddenly reminded him of something else and he was somewhere else. A memory from the accident surfaced in his mind.

 

_〰️_

_...He thought of his parent's warm smile and loving embraces, and how he would never see them again. He didn't get to say goodbye. It should be impossible to tell underwater, but he felt tears well in his eyes._

 

_“Please, by some miracle, let me live,” He clasped his eyes shut and prayed._

 

_As if in answer to his prayers, there was a flash of red that cut through the darkness._

_〰️_

 

Jaebum took a gasp as if he had been holding his breath. He could feel his father’s concerned gaze on him. His mother took his hand in her’s and squeezed.

 

“What happened, Jaebum?”

 

“I....don’t know.” It was only a piece, a piece didn’t know how to share or explain with his parents without sounding like a lunatic. “Nothing important. What do you think of the meal, Mark?”

 

His attempt at diverging the conversation was successful as Mark answered Jaebum’s question. From there, the conversation seemed to flow easily on the surface, but everyone was distracted by recent events. After a lovely four course meal with dessert, Jaebum told his parents goodnight before taking Mark back to the Doctor’s Chambers.

 

After saying a quick goodnight, Jaebum returned to his quarters and attempted to go to sleep. He closed his and convinced himself that he was asleep, but the reality was that he spent all night thinking about the flash of red in the dark depths of the ocean. What was it that he saw?

 

〰️〰️〰️

 

Jaebum ran to the library once he realized that he wouldn’t be able to sleep. Every time he shut his eyes, he felt his throat close up and the water surround him, turning his body numb to the point he couldn’t feel any of his limbs. The red flash would cut through the darkness behind his eyes and then the cycle would start all over again.

 

He pulled out as many books on aquatic creatures that he could find. Throwing himself into something productive was the only way to keep the drowning feeling at bay. He spent hours pouring over the texts in search of a creature with a long red tail.

 

The books pulled him in and made him lose all track of time. Jaebum groaned loudly as he shut a book closed and tossed it behind him to the growing pile of unhelpful books. He jumped in surprise when a shout of pain even louder than his groan sounded. Jaebum turned so fast in his seat that he almost fell out. Once he saw who it was, he sighed and turned back to the table.

 

“What is it Jinyoung? I’m busy right now.” He pulled the top book and opened it up. At this point, he wasn’t bothering to read the words, only skimming the necessary words and scanning any accompanying pictures.

 

“Prince Jaebum,” Jinyoung began formally. “I’ve been told to come get you for breakfast.”

 

“Okay, I’m coming.” Those words did in fact leave Jaebum’s mouth, but he made no move away from his book or to stand up. He even didn’t look up and acknowledge Jinyoung’s presence again.

 

Rather than pushing his best friend, Jinyoung came and sat beside him. He took the next book off the top and casually flipped through it. “Why are you looking through old books about aquatic creatures?”

 

“I...” The prince released a sigh before finally looking up from his book and turning to his friend. “...Promise you won’t tell anyone first.”

 

“I promise.” Jaebum searched Jinyoung’s face and only found sincerity.

 

Jaebum took a deep breath before speaking. “I remembered something...about the shipwreck. While we were at dinner, I saw the red napkins and it caused me to remember... I think I was saved by something with a long red tail. That’s insane right?” He searched for emotion on Jinyoung’s face again as he tried to judge if his friend thought him crazy or not. This time, however, he couldn’t find anything.

 

_“What?”_

 

“I know it’s insane, but it’s the only thing that makes sense. How else would I have exited the Cabin? I was trapped in there Jinyoung. The red-tailed creature got me out and Mark pulled me to shore after that. It’s the only thing that makes sense.”

 

Jinyoung’s face was still neutral, tight and controlled, which scared Jaebum in the back of his head. “I wouldn’t be so sure. Things are not always as they seem, especially in the water.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“It means be careful of the full moon,” Jinyoung answered quietly, so quietly it barely reached Jaebum’s ears, before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of his chair. “Come on, my prince. You should eat and come back. No research is effective on an empty stomach.”

 

〰️〰️〰️

 

Jaebum planned to go to the library as soon as breakfast was over. He allowed himself to be distracted by conversation with Mark under the watchful, and knowing, gaze of his parents. As soon as breakfast was over, he stood up, ready to run out. Mark stood next to him and hobbled a few steps. He was leaning heavily on the new cane the Doc had ordered for him.

 

“What are you and Jaebum doing today?” The Queen asked as she smiled brightly as Mark. Both of Jaebum’s had taken a liking to their son’s savior for his easy going, albeit a little quiet, attitude. “I’m sure you won’t ever have a bored moment with him.”

 

Mark turned to Jaebum who had stopped in his tracks right behind him. “Uhh, yeah, of course! I was going to show him more of the pictures around the castle.”

 

“Are you sure, sweetie?” Jaebum’s dad chimed in. He was holding hands with the Queen now and their arms were pressed up against the others. “That’s a lot of walking for someone with a cane.”

 

“I’ll be fine, although I should get a bath later to clean out the wound,” Mark assured Jaebum’s parents before turning to the prince. “Lead the way.”

 

Just like that, all thoughts of the library and the red-tailed creature left Jaebum’s mind as he lead Mark out of the Great Hall. He lead Mark down the long corridors, taking his time to explain the portraits and check up on Mark. Jaebum would ask him how he was doing after every other portrait. The prince was sure he was getting annoyed, but he cared more about making sure he was okay.

 

They eventually made it to a large room with portraits hanging all along the wall. Both to Jaebum and Mark’s relief, mostly Mark’s, there was a cushioned seat in the middle of the room. Mark would’ve ran to it if he could. Instead he hobbled as quickly as he could with Jaebum right behind him.

 

Jaebum sat down right beside him and continued his running description of the paintings in a much happier tone now that Mark could rest. He started at one end of the sea foam blue room and worked his way around. There were many pictures of boats and nature or wide life as an accent to the picture.

 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Mark asked, “What do you think of that one?”

 

Jaebum turned in his seat to see where Mark was pointing since he hadn’t made it to the wall yet. It was on the third wall while he was only on the first. He bit down the urge to ask if Mark was still paying attention as he followed his acquaintances, maybe friends, hand.

 

It was an stunning underwater picture with sea creatures of all kinds. They filled the portrait, but still drew the viewer’s eye to the middle where a beautiful mermaid swam. The mermaid was beautiful, with blonde hair and a blue tail. She was swimming away from the viewer who could only watch as she appeared to leave.

 

“Um,” In all honesty, Jaebum hadn’t really thought about the portrait. “It’s very well done. The colors are vibrant and the focal point has enough space to reveal-”

 

“No Jaebum, I mean the mermaid. What do you think of her?” Mark’s voice held a tone of patience, but it was the kind of patience people used when explaining something to a five year old for the tenth time.  

 

“She’s pretty.” He let his eyes watch her leave, knowing she would never really go anywhere.

 

“Do you think mermaids are real?”

 

“What? No! Mermaids are not real, Mark. Are you crazy?” Jaebum turned to the stranger beside him before standing up. “Why would you ask that?”

 

“I don’t know. I was just curious what you thought. I know people who have seen mermaids.”

 

“Mark,” Jaebum frowned. There had to be a reason for this line of conversation, but he couldn’t figure it out. Why was Mark asking about a mythical creature? “They don’t exist. Sailors imagine them when they become delirious out at sea.”

 

“They do exist,” Mark stated plainly.

 

“Have you ever seen one?” Jaebum crossed his arms over his chest. There was no way he could lose with that logical question. When Mark didn’t answer, he leaned into his personal space and said, “Exactly. You're just being naive and stupid, so my point is right. _They. Don’t. Exist._ Find your own way back.”

 

He strode towards the door quickly and let it close behind him. As he stood out in the hallway, he winced at how rude he had been to his friend that had asked a casual question. He had no idea what had caused him to be so defensive. Mermaids didn’t exist, but why had he been so over the top? Jaebum walked to the library, swearing to himself the whole way that he would make it up to Mark at dinner.

 

〰️〰️〰️

 

Jaebum made sure to be exactly on the dot for dinner. Something he regretted throughout the meal and most when Mark walked in late, hobbling in by himself. He withered under his parents dual glares as they stared him down for his rude manners. The prince pulled out Mark’s chair, but that was all he could do at that point.

 

Dinner was incredibly awkward as they sat there in silence. The only sound was utensils hitting the plate or other utensils. The prince wanted to take back all he had done, his unexplainable and unforgivable actions.

 

“So, Mark,” Jaebum began awkwardly. He felt all eyes turn to him as he spoke. “What did you do after I ended the tour?”

 

“Not much. I just went back to my room and bathed.”

 

“Was it nice?”

 

“Very, it really helped my feet heal up. I was able to take a long one since I had so much free time.”

 

That was the end of the conversation for the whole dinner. Even Jaebum’s parents didn’t try to spark any conversation. Jaebum tried to sneak a peek at Mark’s wound, but he was wearing pants. The prince hated not being able to tell if the wound was getting better or worse. What if it was infected?

 

He let out a quiet sigh and focused his attention on his plate. The prince pushed his food around and made sure to chew slowly so as to not give off the impression that he wanted to leave quickly. Jaebum already felt like he had ruined everything; the last thing he wanted was to make people more upset. He must have zoned out for some of dinner as he thought about how to apologize to Mark since the next thing he knew Mark was already standing up to leave.

 

“Wait,” Jaebum called out as he followed Mark out of The Great Hall. “Wait for me!”

 

Mark stopped and turned to Jaebum as he ran out of the dining room and almost ran into the man. He didn’t say anything before turning back around and using his cane to continue down the hall.

 

Jaebum walked with him for a bit before gathering the courage to finally apologize. It seemed to be what Mark was waiting for as he remained quiet. The prince was actually happy for it since it forced him to face his previous actions. “I’m sorry for being so rude to you before, Mark. I don’t know what came over me.”

 

“You’re in denial,” Mark stated softly. Although Jaebum was facing his back, so he couldn’t be sure he heard correctly. “You’re in denial,” He repeated, stronger this time. “But it’s okay. I forgive you.”

 

“Thank you. What are your plans for the rest of the evening?” Jaebum felt as if a weight has been lifted. He wanted to ask if they could start over, but he already Mark’s answer when he looked at the sparkle in his eyes. He knew in order to preserve their friendship he would have to ignore the part about him being in denial. 

 

Mark twisted open the door to his room and smiled at Jaebum. “Whatever you do, be careful of the full moon.”

 

“I keep hearing that, but when is it?”

 

“Tonight. It’ll reach its peak soon.” With that, Mark walked into his room fully and shut the door before Jaebum could even _think_ about saying another word.

 

It wasn’t until he got to his room that he realized Mark hadn’t answered his question. Instead, he only repeated the same warning he heard from Jinyoung. He began to pace the length of his room. His brain was working in overdrive as he tried to piece together how his accident and amnesia tied into which phase of the moon currently hung outside his window.

 

Time passed loudly in the form of Jaebum’s ticking clock. Each click reverberated in Jaebum’s spine, making him aware of the seconds ticking by.

 

After he began to feel like each tick was being beaten into his skull rather than his brain, he grabbed his jacket and a lantern and ran out of his room. Jaebum tiptoed past his parents room since they would stop him if they knew what he was about to do. He didn’t allow himself to breath in until he was safe in the warm night air.

 

〰️〰️〰️

 

He didn’t stop running until he felt the gritty texture of sand rub against his feet. Even then, he barely paused to drop his jacket and lantern close to the edge of the water.

 

He ran in without any regard of how his clothes would get wet, of how it was dark, of the danger that came with night swimming and no one knowing where he is. Jaebum had a ridiculous theory that needed to be tested and tonight was the only night he could do so.

 

Jaebum dove under the water. He was too far away from the lantern to cast light on his path. The full submersion of his body in the dark water caused a sense of familiarity in the back of his mind that he couldn’t shake.

 

〰️

_The edges of his vision were already starting to go. Everything had become numb long ago. His eyes scanned his submerged boat for a way out of the shipwreck, but even as he did so, he knew it was pointless. Jaebum couldn’t see through the dark ocean. His parents had raised him on stories of sailors drowning, but he never  thought he would end up as one._

〰️

 

He couldn’t tell how far down he was or how far from the shore he was. The darkness created a vacuum of time and space that he alone floated in. All he knew was that he needed to swim out as far as possible. His body seemed to know what to do, although his mind couldn’t provide a logical answer as to why this was the best course of action. After seeing Mark’s reaction when he yelled at him about mermaids not existing, he decided to throw logic out the window. It didn’t help that his heart seemed to agree with the motions of his body.

 

“Mark!” Jaebum shouted into the darkness of the night with only the stars and moon as his witness.

 

It was an excellent plan until he remembered he wasn’t the best swimmer. The prince began to tire out quickly, his movements becoming slower as he got father away from shore.

 

He spent more of his time under the surface of the dark water. The feeling of familiarity grew stronger the farther he swam out. The darkness surrounded him and pulled him back under, placing a choke hold on his throat and forcing the air out of him.

 

〰️

_The edges of his vision were already starting to go. Everything had become numb long ago. His eyes scanned his submerged boat for a way out of the shipwreck, but even as he did so, he knew it was pointless. Jaebum couldn’t see through the dark ocean. His parents had raised him on stories of sailors drowning, but he never thought he would end up as one. Now that his thoughts turned to his parents, he thought of his parent's warm smile and loving embraces, and how he would never see them again. He didn't get to say goodbye. It should be impossible to tell underwater, but he felt tears well in his eyes._

 

_“Please, by some miracle, let me live,” He clasped his eyes shut and prayed._

 

_As if in answer to his prayers, there was a flash of red that cut through the darkness. That was when he lost consciousness and passed out, unaware that his wish had been answered._

〰️

 

The darkness desired to reclaim him as a victim. He was able to escape the first time, but now that he remembered and knew the secrets of the depth, he needed to be silence.

 

His brain both easily accepted and rejected this new information. _Mark is a mermaid. Mark saved him from drowning._

 

Jaebum closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate this time. He didn’t expect to feel water moving past his body quickly. As soon as he surfaced, he drew in a breath, quickly gulping in the fresh sea air.

 

“Jaebum, you can't keep doing this! You even promised your parents that you wouldn’t go out by yourself anymore!”

 

The prince turned to face Mark. His brain struggled to comprehend the situation even though he already knew the truth. He had seen Mark as a mermaid before which made it easy, but Jaebum was still having trouble accepting that mermaids are real. The waves, which rose and fell in a normal pattern, ceased to a calm, glass-like surface around them.

 

He whispered the words before he fully thought them through. “You saved me before. Thank you.” That statement seemed to break something inside of him as he unleashed a stream of words that had been on his mind. “You're a mermaid. I know what you are Mark. How else would you have saved me again? How else would you have saved me the first time? Thank you for saving me and not leaving me to die.”

 

“You remembered.”

 

“Of course I remembered! Why didn’t you just tell me? Why are you swimming when you’re injured?? Are you stopping the waves around us?”

 

Mark chuckled and began to swim towards the shore. The calm glass surface moved with them, keeping the two in the center, to prevent the waves from pulling Jaebum back under.

 

“I’ll answer your questions as we travel to shore,” Mark answered calmly. Jaebum couldn’t believe he had the audacity to be so smug in this situation. He has a million questions and Mark was content to just quietly swim to shore. “I am a merman, as you’ve remembered. That’s why I asked if you believed in them earlier.”

 

Jaebum felt his heart sink as he thought back to that conversation. It made sense now, why Mark was asking for his opinion. It was a matter of preservation. “I’m really sorry about that Mark. I shouldn’t have been so rude about it.”

 

“It’s fine. To answer your other questions, I couldn't tell you. Our existence is a secret, but I was hoping you would remember. When you woke up with amnesia, I was both relieved and worried. I knew I had to protect my secret, but I wanted you to know. It doesn’t make any sense, but that’s how I felt.”

 

With Mark’s powerful tail propelling them to shore, Jaebum could already see the light from his lantern on the horizon. “That answers why you didn’t tell me, but I still don’t get why you’re out here swimming when you’re still injured.”

 

“As a result of my injury, I transformed myself into a human so I could recover for a bit before coming back in the water. I thought it would be a few hours, but then you offered me a place to rest in your house and I knew my injury was really bad. Despite that, Merpeople have their tails whenever they touch water and on the night of a full moon.”

 

“Oh, so you had to come out here?” Jaebum asked as he looked up above him at the large pearl in the sky. The moon provided enough light for Jaebum to see Mark, but the ocean was still a swirling, dark mystery.

 

“It was either that or the bathtub all night. I came out here for the freedom. I needed to stretch my tail.”

 

“Last question,” _For now,_ Jaebum added in his head. “Are you stopping the waves around us?”

 

“Yes, I am,” Mark admitted. “I didn’t want them battering you, so you wouldn’t accidentally intake any more water into your lungs.”

 

Jaebum nodded, content with the current answers he had received. He knew he was lucky that his theory about Mark had been correct. Reflecting on it, his brain was now fully able to accept the truth, mermaids and all.

 

When the reached the shore, Jaebum walked up to where his jacket and lantern were. Mark pulled himself up into the beach, but stayed far enough from the lantern to remain in the dark in case anyone happened to be passing by and so they waves would still reach him.

 

The pair sat in silence until Jaebum worked up the courage to break the silence of the warm night. “I know you’re probably annoyed with answering my questions, but it’s okay if I ask a couple more?”

 

“I’m not annoyed. I want to answer any questions I can to clear up your confusion.” Even through the dark, Jaebum could see Mark’s genuine smile. “I owe you that at the very least.”

 

“Is your tail red?”

 

“It is. Do you remember seeing it before you passed out?”

 

Jaebum nodded sheepishly. “I do. I did so much research on aquatic animals with red tails, but I think I always knew I wouldn’t find what I was looking for.” He cleared his throat before asking the next question. It was a question that had been begging for his attention since he woke up on the beach. “Why did you save me? Why me?”

 

“Because you wished for it,” Mark reached out and boldly took Jaebum’s hand in his own. The waves kept splashing up against his tail with enough water to keep his gills wet. Jaebum knew he was rooted to reality, connected to Mark in a way that didn’t exist a couple days ago but was still strong. “My people are bound to carry out the wishes we overhear. I was swimming when your wish came to me. It was so powerful and potent that I could hear it from miles away. Luckily for me, you didn’t die.”

 

Jaebum knew it was both for the wish and every moment in time they had shared since his wish. It was a catalyst for their meeting, one neither would take away or change. Despite the darkness that surrounded their relationship at the beginning, the moon now shone down on them favorably. The stars would lead them to a brighter future if Jaebum could survive the embarrassment of asking Mark all the questions he planned.

 

“What do you mean by your people?” It could mean his species, but it reminded Jaebum of how his parents talked about their subjects, with that loving and adoring tone.

 

“I’m the prince of the underwater kingdom. Your parents haven’t told you about us yet, right?” Jaebum could _not_ believe what he was hearing. He blinked rapidly in surprise and cleaned out his ears. His _parents_ knew about Mark? About the mermaids? “They should’ve at least told you there was another kingdom you’re working with since you’re the sea kingdom on land and we’re the underwater sea kingdom.”

 

Jaebum looked down and began to draw a pattern in the sand as a stall tactic. His parents knew about Mark before he did. Of course they did. Parents always know everything before their children do. His thought turned to his next question and the tips of his ears were turning red as he thought about how to phrase his words. Instead, he deciding to dive in without overthinking everything like he always does. “Can a mermaid ever date a human?”

 

Mark’s bright laugh filled up the space between them and warmed Jaebum up more than the summer air ever could. “They can. Luckily there are no magical rules banning a human and mermaid from dating.”

 

Jaebum stood up and walked closer to Mark until he collapsed in the sand beside him. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Mark didn’t give an answer, instead arching his own back to raise himself to Jaebum’s lips. Both of their hearts beat faster in time. Jaebum cupped Mark’s cheek and ran his thumb over the soft skin.

 

Jaebum forgot that Mark didn’t need oxygen from the air until they were still kissing and he felt like he would faint. He gently pulled away and breathed the salty air in deeply. The human prince met Mark’s eyes and shot him a look that said _‘Sorry I have to breathe’._

 

Mark looked sheepish before pulling Jaebum to his level by his collar. “Come back here.”

 

The two spent the whole night kissing. It was much better than sleeping or swimming and neither had any regrets. They eventually ended up both laying on the beach, kissing slowly and basking in the other’s presence.

 

It wasn’t until the sun was starting to raise in the sky that Mark spoke up. “You know, some would say this is the beginning of a magical relationship.”

 

Jaebum smacked him lightly on the shoulder as he chuckled. “Geez, that was so bad. Now get out of here before someone sees you. You better be in the Great Hall for lunch or I will come after you.”

 

“Is that a threat, Jaebum?”

 

“You bet it is, Mark.”

 

The prince from the land watched the prince from the sea, the one who had claimed his heart after only a few days of knowing each other, disappear into the water. He assumed Mark was heading home before coming back to the castle on the land. Jaebum watched until he couldn’t see any more and stood there a little longer. The wind blowing across the beach and the sun’s rays helped him to feel truly warm for the first time since the accident.

 

Finally, he pulled his gaze from the horizon and headed towards his home as well. He was ready to be scolded by his parents and resolved to give them a piece of his mind as well. This situation had been totally weird, but was worth everything that happened as a result.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
_Fin._

_Pour maintenant._

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.....this is another one that's getting a sequel because I had so much more planned that I couldn't get to in this chapter! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your comments on Watch Me Slumber, Watch Me Snore (All I Care About Is Comfort I Find in Your Arms). I really appreciate each one~ I'll read them when I need the motivation haha 
> 
> I hope everyone has a wonderful Saturday ^^


End file.
